Megazero: The Past and Revenge
by Trunks Goddess
Summary: Vile takes Megazero in as a child, by the orders of her father to train and destroy the Mavarick Hunters who killed her mother. But will Vile be able to handle the responsibilites of raising a little girl?
1. My name is Megazero

**A.N: Well I have come up with another story! Since Megazero is one of the main characters and not much is known about her I decided to create a history and this came out. I had a lot of time to relax and think about bad stud that happened and well this story of course. I hope you guys will enjoy the first two chapters! **

**Series: Megaman X (Megazero&Vile) Chapter: 01**

Vile watched the child train with other mavericks from a dark window. A man in a lab coat was at his side. He looked at the small girl training.

"How is her body reacting?" The man asked. Vile smiled and replied.

"Just like you said, Dr. Rued. She's getting stronger with every fight." Dr. Rued nodded his head.

The little girl looked a big red maverick that approached her. He looked at his other maverick friends and pointed at the child.

"This is the experiment that use to be Dr. Rueds' kid?" The little girl watched him and the rest of the room laugh; she looked at him. Her father had asked her to stay here and wait but that was hours ago. Mavericks started coming into the gym to fight. The maverick stopped laughing and sarcastically added. "We better watch out, she might blow out our ear drums with her sobbing." The room filled with even harder laughter. She stared at the group of mavericks then turned to the red one. She felt tears coming, and couldn't hold them in. She didn't know what to do next and she tried hard but the tears ran down her cheeks. The maverick stopped laughing and pointed. "Look you guys we made her cry. You'll never become a great maverick like us. You're probably just a prototype of the real experiment that Dr. Rued is creating." He pushed her and watched the little reploid fall backwards. She hit the floor and sat up and continued to try and keep her tears in.

Dr. Rued continued to watch his child get pushed around. "Vile, go stop him before the maverick does something stupid." Vile nodded and began to leave. "Vile."

"Yes?"

"I have decided that she will stay. I think it's the only way. Just as we discussed earlier, you have all rights over her. I want to come back and see a warrior. I knowyou won't fail me." Vile nodded and closed the door behind him. He went to the training room and opened the door. He was too late on saving the red mavericks life. The little girl pulled her hand out of his body, and watched him fall to the ground, dead. The whole room became silent at an instant. The small girl watched with curiosity, the blood flow down her arm and hit the floor. The other mavericks backed away as Vile got closer. She turned to him. Vile kneeled so he could be at eye level with his new partner. She stared at him and said nothing. Her large eyes reflected his helmet. She waited to see what he wanted and tried to look past his helmet. Vile put his hand out to her. She looked at his hand and then at him. He smiled and nodded, the little girl turned to the window, even though she couldn't see through it, she knew her father was watching. She placed her hand in his and reached for his helmet. Vile let her take it off and stare at his purple eyes. He took his helmet from her hand and whispered.

"My name is Vile." The little girl tried to smile and whispered back.

"And mine is Megazero." Vile gave her hand a soft squeeze and got up and walked out hand in hand.

"So you are Rueds daughter…." The little girl was covered in blood from the red maverick.

"Yep." Vile looked at her and said as they continued to walk down the hall.

"So do you kill things often?"

"Nope."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Yep." She gave him single word responses.

"Can you give more than just a yep and nope?"

"Yes." She replied and sneezed.

"Bless you."

"Thank you. Where are we going? Who are you?" Vile took her to a door and opened it. A man in a lab coat was standing by a window. The little girl laughed and ran to the man.

"Daddy! Did you see that? I killed him, now I can get revenge on the mean guys."

"Megazero, do you see that man that brought you to me?"

"I do."

"He's going to train you because these mean men called maverick hunters are very strong."

"I'm strong."

"But not enough."

"Okay…" Megazero sounded a bit disappointed. The man kneeled down in front of her and said.

"I'm going to leave you here with him and I'll come back later. So you must stay with him until I return. Understood?" She nodded and asked.

"When will you come back? Tomorrow?"

"No, a few years from now. Not sure how many but a few." The little girl nodded and had tears run down her face.

"I'm going to miss you, daddy."

"Me too. Now be good, Vile can punish you okay?" Megazero wiped her eyes and nodded again. It was the only thing she could do. She had no choice; even if she wanted to go she had no idea where he was going. "Now go…. and make me proud, make me proud by showing me you can beat those hunters." Megazero felt Vile take her arm and lead her out the door. Vile closed the door behind them both and walked away from it. Megazero felt the pain in her chest grow as they walked farther and farther. Megazero looked back and sighed.

"Bye bye."

Megazero and Vile stopped at another door. "This is where you'll be sleeping."

"All by myself?" Vile looked at her and asked.

"Can't you sleep by yourself?" She shook her head. Vile entered the dorm code and the door opened. They walked into the room.

"Well you're going to learn how to sleep alone." The dorm was divided into two rooms. Each had their door with a lock. Vile opened the left one and let her in. "This is your room." He watched her scan the room. "Mine is next to yours."

"Are you my baby-sitter?" Vile snickered at the thought and replied.

"No." The little girl waited for something else to be said. Her eyes were blurring up. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

"I want my daddy!" Her cries became louder and she sat down and continued to cry. Vile covered his ears and commanded her.

"Stop crying." She didn't listen; she continued to let the tears come. "You won't get revenge crying." She stopped and looked up. Vile sighed and continued. "Do you wanna go and learn something?" The little girl nodded and put her arms out. Vile had no idea what she wanted. "What?" She continued to keep them up towards him.

"Help." He understood and helped her up. He let go and felt her little hand hold on to his right. He thought of snapping his hand out hers but stopped. Ignoring the hand, he walked out and she followed.

A.N: Don't hesitate to let me know that this story might be bad. I am here to please you guys. Hopefully it will make a good and entertaining story for you guys! Now on to Chapter 2….


	2. No wonder animals eat their young

**A.N: well this is about the same length as the last chapter. Sorry for making it so short. I hope you enjoy the personalities that I have placed here. Enjoy!**

**Series: Megaman X (Megazero&Vile) Chapter: 01**

Vile hit a switch and the lights of a large room turned on. It was a firing arms room. She looked around and looked surprised. Vile pulled a gun out from one of the safes. He kneeled down in front of her and handed it to her. "You ever shot a gun?" The little girl looked at him and shook her head.

"Nope." Vile took it back and explained it to her. He stood up and walked to the controls. She held it in her hands and looked up at him and asked in her childish voice. "What do I do with it, Vi?" Vile stopped and thought. Vi?...oh …A nickname… He repeated it under his breath. He rose up and walked behind her.

"Targets are gonna appear and I want you to shoot them." Vile turned to the controls. She looked ahead of her and she saw something move in the distance, she raised the gun at her eye level. Something inside her took over. She concentrated on the object as she stood quite and then she slowly pulled the trigger. The gun shot and hit the moving object, a cry came out and the thing in the distance fell to the ground. Vile turned around and took the gun out of her hand and snapped.

"The targets aren't out yet. What did you shoot?" The little girl looked shocked as she shook her head and motioned that she didn't know. Vile turned the machine on. Targets appeared and disappeared, suddenly a maverick fell out form one of the targets. He fell into his own puddle of blood. Megazero yelped and grabbed on to Viles' leg and hid her face away from the corpse. She began to cry and tremble. Vile sighed and picked up the walkie talkie from the control center. She raised her head and looked at him as he talked to someone.

"Yeah, she didn't mean to. ….Well come and pick it up…..Yes I'm pretty sure he's dead, she hit him in the head...Well why didn't anyone tell me these were being cleaned today?...All right hurry up." He looked down at her and she motioned that she wanted to be picked up. Vile sighed and picked her up. "You have to kill when you are ordered, All right?" The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffed.. "Next time wait till I give you the signal, got it?" The girl nodded. He looked at the body and said. "Good shot though." Megazero's frown became a small smile. "Well then let's start somewhere easier." He walked out with her in his arms.

He entered another large room. Megazero was placed on the ground and Vile held out a saber. "This is a-"

"Sword." The little girl interrupted.

"Kinda. But this one isn't made of just metal." He pulled it back and continued. "Here before I give it to you watch me and how I handle it." Vile stood in defense. "This is when you are in defense. You have a better chance of protecting yourself this way when you are attacked…" He continued to teach her basic moves. She clapped as he continued to get more complicated. Vile smiled and continued to impress her. He stopped and said. "Your turn." Megazero got up and walked over to him. He held out the sword. She reached for the handle with both hands. Vile let go and Megazero tried holding it but it was too heavy. She pulled it towards her so she wouldn't fall backwards. But she pulled too fast and fell backwards. She saw the sword fall towards her face and froze. She opened her mouth out but no sound came out. Just as it was about to hit her face, she saw Viles' hand snatched it from the top. Tears came from her eyes, as she saw blood come from his hands. He twitched at the pain and pulled the sword back. He let it go to the side and examined his hand. Megazero looked at his hand and her eyes widened. She quickly rose and took his hand. Vile looked at her and said. "It's not that serious. It's just a small cut." She said nothing. "Come one. I think that's enough practice for you tonight." She took his wounded hand and walked out. They reached their dorm and went in. Vile let go of her hand and went in his room. He took off his shirt and removed his pants. He turned around for his pj pants and jumped. Megazero was standing in front of him. "What are you doing? I almost stepped on you." She looked at his hand and said.

"I'm sorry, Vi." Vile nodded and pushed her out of the room.

"Its okay, accidents happen." He closed the door and picked up a towel and his pants and walked into the bathroom.

Megazero heard the shower go off and she walked slowly to her room. She turned on the lights and looked at the bare room. No stuffed animals, no pink sheets. No games. Nothing. It was a plain white room with a plain blue bed. She walked over to the bed and got in the sheets. She stopped and got out. She walked to Viles room and opened the door. The shower was still running. She opened his drawers and looked in. She closed them and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and walked over to the shower. She grabbed the curtain and pulled them wide open. Vile jumped and covered his body and yelled. "What are you doing in here?" Megazero looked at him innocently and said.

"I need a shower too and I need Pjs." Vile turned red as she jumped into the tub with him. He snatched the curtain and covered his lower body.

"Can't you take a shower yourself?" Megazero grabbed the shampoo and nodded.

"Yep, but mommy stays and makes sure I don't miss a spot." She was smiling and holding the shampoo tightly. Vile shook his head.

You can't take a shower with me." Get out and I'll help you take a shower after I get out. Megazero nodded and got out. Vile closed the curtain and continued his shower. Megazero took off her wet clothes. She jumped on his bed and held the shampoo at the same time. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and a soaked Vile came out with a towel wrapped around his body. Megazero stopped jumping on his bed and watched him walk over and snatched the shampoo bottle from her hand, saying. "Shampoo stays in the bathroom." He turned around and the shower turned on again.

Vile turned the page of his reading book. He heard the shower turn off and a soaked Megazero came out in a large towel. "You done?" Vile said without looking.

"Yep."

"Okay. Goodnight then." Vile waited for her to leave.

"But Vi?"

"What?"

"I need Pjs." Vile rolled his eyes and got up. He walked over to his top drawer and pulled out a white shirt.

"Here you g-" He looked at Megazero and scanned her. There was shampoo in her hair and soap still on her body. "You know you're supposed to rinse off after the shampoo, right?" Megazero smiled and nodded.

"Yep."

"Then why is there still shampoo and soap on you?" Megazero replied.

"Well that's what mommy helps me with but you said I was fine all by myself." Vile sighed and pointed to the bathroom.

"You win. Go back in there and I'll help you." Vile walked behind her and looked away as she jumped back into the shower naked. Vile looked away and helped her wash up. He handed her the towel and she dried herself up. She put on the oversized shirt and handed him the towel.

"Dry my hair please." Vile walked out and motioned her to sit on his bed, and dried her hair with the towel. Megazero jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom after he finished up. Vile leaned back on his bed and grabbed his book. Just as he opened the book up, he felt a little jump. He looked up and saw her smiling. "Here…" She handed him a brush.

"You want me to brush your hair?" Megazero smiled, Vile sat back up and Megazero turned around. Vile brushed the tangles out of her hair. Every once in a while she would wince from a tangle and Vile would slow down and undo it as painless as possible.

"There finished. Goodnight." Megazero took his hand and said.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" Vile nodded and said sarcastically.

"How could I forget?" Vile rolled his eyes as he dragged his feet to her room. She jumped into her bed and Vile tucked her in. He began to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait, Vi." Vile stopped and sighed.

"What do you want now?" Megazero looked surprised. She shook her head and sounded disappointed.

"I just want to say thank you and good night and that you forgot my goodnight kiss. " Vile left and closed the door.

"Goodnight."

A.N: Well guys that's it. Let me know if you think it would be a story I should continue. Also I wouldn't mind any suggestions either: ) Thanks for reading it. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. I'll Never Leave

**A.N:** Hey guys! Well it seems like a few of you wanna see this story continue so I will do that. I hope you guys are enjoying it!!!Thanks for your reviews!!! R&R!!

**Damon Melee** - I thought it might be pretty funny having a guy like Vile bring up a child. Why not I thought, it's worth giving it a shot!

**AliceStar** – I will continue this fanfiction just for you guys!!!! I'm glad you are liking it!!!

**B nizzle** - Thank you for the idea. I will put that in soon. I just gotta figure out how the story is gonna turn out but that is a wonderful suggestion. Thank you!

**Series: Megaman X (Megazero&Vile) Chapter: 03**

Megazero woke up and rubbed her eyes. It's been a week with Vile and she did not like it at all. The room was all dark and there were no stuffed animals. Vile was way too serious and mean. But who else did she have to go to? No one. She would cling onto Vile, just to be safe and he would yell at her. But if she didn't and wandered off, eh would yell at her too. He was just too confusing. But even through all of that, she liked him. There was something about him that made her laugh. Was she too much for him?? Megazero laughed a bit and thought. This is fun. She got up and walked into Viles bedroom. He was still asleep like always. She walked over and got up on his high bed. Vile was sleeping peacefully. He didn't snore, unlike her dad, whom she missed dearly. Megazero watched Vile for a bit and thought. What if I can't do my mission? If I never see Daddy again? Megazero crawled over to Vile and shook him.

"Vile?"

"What?" He grunted

"Do you think I will be strong enough to do my mission?"

"Yes. Now go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"I am. Now scat." Megazero frowned and refused.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. I am not leaving. I woke up and can't go back to sleep."

"Please...Go to SLEEP!!!" Vile muttered.

"No."

Pent heard the door open. She looked up from her desk. "Vile what a surprise." Vile came in and stood by the door. "Well..." Pent asked, acting like she had no interest in his presence. "What brings you to my office?" Vile moved his hand behind his leg and pushed forward Megazero.

"This is my question." Pent looked down and saw a little dark haired girl. She looked at Pent then hid her face on Viles leg. She grabbed onto him and stayed there.

"Is that Rueds kid?" Vile nodded.

"Yeah. Now why won't she let go?"

"Huh?"

"Everywhere I go, she wants and needs to go or else she cries."

"Is that a problem?" Pent teased. Vile glared at her and replied.

"Yes. Is there anything you can do?" Pent opened a drawer and pulled something out. She got up from her desk and came forward. Megazero watched her kneel down and hold a lollipop.

"Hello Megazero." Pent smiled and waited for her to approach her. Megazero looked at Pent then looked up to Vile. Vile looked down at her and said.

"Go on." Megazero looked at Pent then the lollipop. She let go of Vile and walked up to Pent. She looked at Pent and took the candy.

"Thank you." She said shyly and quietly. She walked back to Vile and put it out for Vile to take. Vile shook his head.

"It's yours." Megazero smiled and popped it in her mouth. Pent got up smiling and leaned against her desk. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why has she become my shadow?"

"Well it's quite obvious."

"Just tell me. I don't have time for this." Pent grabbed a few colored highlighters and paper from her desk and walked over to Vile and Megazero.

"Here ya go. I bet this is funner than staying at home all day huh?" Megazero took the paper and highlighters. "Go sit on y desk, while Vile and I have a talk outside." Megazero dropped the stuff and grabbed onto his leg and shook her head. "It'll only be for five minutes, i promise."

"Go on. I promise i'll be back." Megazero let go and picked up the items she had dropped. "Go draw on the desk."

"Draw Vile something. Then he came tape it on his wall. Right Vile?"

"Sure." Megazero sat on the desk and Vile and Pent walked out.

Pent closed the door behind her and turned to Vile. "You know she's a child and needs to be stimulated and reinforced from here on."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Open up and show her that you care. Where is she sleeping?"

"In the kitchen. Why?" Pents jaw dropped, from shock. Vile rolled his eyes.

"She has her own bedroom. Geesh Pent."

"Oh god Vile. I honestly thought you were serious." Vile grinned. "Does she have any toys, stuffed animals or books?" Vile shook his head.

"Why would I have that in my dorm?"

"I need you to go back to the house and pick up her toys and bring them back here."

What?! No, I am not stepping foot in that house."

"Why not?"

"You know what happened in there?" Pent shook her head.

"People were mutilated. Her mother was ripped to pieces and her father missing a few limbs when I found him. That place is disgusting." Pent rolled her eyes.

"You've seen worse. Now go. I'll keep Megazero occupied." Vile was about to protest but Pent already was in her office.

Megazero looked up from her drawing. Pent smiled as she walked over to her. "Wheres...?"

"He'll be back in a little bit. He just went to go get something." Megazero looked down at her drawing and tears began to form. "He'll be back in a while." Pent reassured her. Megazero began to cry. Pent was about to comfort her when Megazero jumped off the chair and ran towards the door. She opened it and ran out.

"Vi!!!" Pent ran after her.

"Wait Megazero." Pent grabbed her arm and picked her up. Megazero was crying.

"Don't leave me Vi!!!" Megazero screamed and kicked. "I promise I'll learn faster. Don't leave!!!"

Pent looked up form her desk. A knock on the door was heard. She opened the door. Vile came in with a Sonic the Hedgehog doll.

"Is that all you brought her?"

"This is one of the only toys I found that didn't have a corpse in it. You want it smelling like death?" Pent stayed quiet as Vile walked over to her desk. "Where's Megazero?"

"Over there. On one of the recovery beds. She finally fell asleep after crying so much." Vile opened the patient door and saw Megazero sleeping soundly. Vile placed the stuffed toy near her and walked back to her desk. Vile closed the door and turned to Pent. She looked worried.

"What?"

"She needs someone stable in her life."

"What are you saying?"

"She's living with a stranger, not family."

"She knows me."

"You can't leave her." Vile looked confused.

"What?"

"When you left, she cried out things and it made me realize that she doesn't wanna be left alone because well she's been alone. Her mother and father are no longer with her and it's a total different life. You're the only thing left for her and when you left I'm guessing she thought you were leaving too."

Vile slowly and softly placed Megazero on her bed. He grabbed the sheet and covered her and placed Sonic in her arms. He walked out and grabbed a bag of her toys and placed it near the door. He looked back at Megazero and remembered Pents words. Your the only thing left for her... Vile walked back and kissed her forehead.

Megazero heard something and opened her eyes. She got up and realized it was morning. She pulled the covers off of her and saw something blue fly off the bed. Megazero leaned over and looked at the floor. She smiled in amazement. "Sonic!!" She grabbed her little blue toy and hugged him. She looked around. It was her room. She saw a black near the door and got up to see what was inside. She squealed as she pulled out some of her toys. She grabbed her Sonic doll and opened the door. She smelled breakfast cooking. She walked into the kitchen and saw Vile cooking. Vile looked up and smiled. "You came back, Vi!"

"Of course. I'll never leave you, Megazero."

**A.N:** Well I thought this had a nice ending for chapter three. It seems like Vile is warming up to our Megazero. But will it last or will he go back to his selfish ways??? Megazero has no one except Vile. Is he up for the challenge of being a full time parent????


	4. Vi Vi

A.N: It's kinda short I apologize for that but I have work in a bit and i wanna make sure i et the other two chapters for the other story done. Enjoy!!!

**Series: Megaman X (****Megazero&Vile****) Chapter: 04**

It's been a few weeks since her arrival as she walked down the hall by herself. She was in her pajamas as the mavericks passed by and snickered. She stopped and looked around as she reached a fork in the hall. She stopped a tall green maverick and asked. "Where's Vi?" The maverick looked down at her and tried holding in his laughter. The maverick behind him asked.

"Who?" He was smiling as he thought the nickname was funny. She repeated his nickname and they burst into laughter. Megazero smiled and had no idea why they were laughing but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. They pointed behind them. "That way, VI went (hahah) that way." They continued down the hall as Megazero went in the direction they pointed. She entered a large room and looked around. She smiled and closed the door behind her. Vile was training with other mavericks. Vile and a man in red were training one on one. The young man was just as good as Vile, as they continued to block each others attacks. Megazero watched them both and clapped.

"Yay! Go Vi Vi!!" Vile looked over in shock and let his guard down and received a punch in the face. He fell back and felt the other maverick take advantage and continuously attack him. Megazero stood up and yelled. "No! No! No!" She ran to them both. Vile blocked the attacks to his face and could only defend. Megazero jumped on the maverick and hit him with her fists. "Don't hit him!!" The maverick annoyed of the little girls hits. Jumped off Vile and threw her off of him. She hit the ground and heard everyone around her laugh and snicker as they repeated Vile's nickname. Vile jumped to his feet embarrassed and snapped.

"Get out!" Megazero looked at Vile and said.

"But Vi I wa -" The red maverick didn't wait for her to finish and attacked Vile again. Megazero felt something inside her snap and felt the urge to go and hit the red maverick. Vile tried to watch her as he concentrated on the fight. He saw her walk over to them. She stopped and watched them as they were a few feet away from her. She jumped sideways and hit the red maverick hard, knocking him off his feet. As he hit the floor Megazero jumped on him and began hitting him. Vile grabbed her fast and pulled her away from the maverick. Megazeros urge left her and stopped struggling. The mavericks around were smiling and a few snickers were let out. Vile helped the red maverick up and apologized.

"Naw, it's okay. She trained well enough to stop the fight when you know you were about to lose." Vile tried to smile; he turned to Megazero and snapped.

"Go home now!!" Megazero looked up at him and tried to protest.

"But-" Vile pointed to the door and repeated.

"Now!" Megazero frowned and walked slowly to their dorm.

She reached the door and looked up. The code pad was too high for her to reach. She looked around and sat back down.

Vile wiped his forehead with his towel as he walked down the hall. I need to keep on eye on her….

(FLASHBACK)

Megazero hit the red maverick and jumped on him. He rose and grabbed her as she punched the air. He thought to himself. What are you doing? Vi?? Don't call me that in front of everyone!!!!! He put her down and pointed at the door. "Go home!" Megazero looked at him and her eyes showed disappointment as she turned around and walked slowly out of the training room.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

He stopped and felt guilty as he looked at the dorm door. Megazero was lying down by the door, sleeping. He felt bad for her….he had no idea why. It's her fault she left the room…. He looked at the code pad. Maybe it is too tall…. He picked her up and slowly put her head on his shoulder. He patted her back and entered the code. He entered her room and pulled the sheets from her bed and laid her softly. She slept soundly as he covered her up.


	5. A Trip to the Park

**An: ****Hey guys!!! Another chapter is up and ready!!! I hope you guys will enjoy it!!**

**Sosam**** – I agree Zero is a very awesome character. As we all know, all the characters have a past and I thought well why not mine? I'm glad to hear tat you are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!!!**

**Series: ****Megaman**** X (****Megazero&Vile****) Chapter: 04**

Vile woke up and hit his alarm. He yawned and got out of bed. He continued his morning with a shower and got breakfast ready. He set two plates at the table and placed scrambled eggs and a glass of milk at Megazeros usual spot. He put the pan on the stove and went to his seat. He saw Megazero sitting down, smiling. He didn't even hear her come in.

"Good Morning Vi." Vile sat down and said.

"I see your skills are improving. Stealth is improving greatly." He handed her the ketchup. She took it and squirted it on her plate. She handed it back and ate her eggs. Vile watched her eat and said. "Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Your father." Megazero nodded.

"Yep. But if I work hard I can see him faster." Vile grinned.

"And you'll go back with him…." Vile then muttered. "I'll be free again." Megazero continued eating as Vile thought to himself. How long will it take for her to learn all this? Soon….I hope.

"Thank you…I'm done." She got out of her chair and grabbed her plate and cup and placed them in the sink. She walked into his room and closed the door behind her. Vile finished his eggs and washed the dishes. He dried his hands and walked into his room. The bathroom door was closed, Vile passed it and opened a drawer and pulled out her clothes. He placed them on his bed and picked out his own clothes from his closet. The shower turned off and a few minutes later Megazero came out dripping and clutching a towel. Vile walked in the bathroom and took his shower.

Vile wrapped a towel around his hips and walked out. Megazero was in her room playing with her toys. Vile changed into his jeans and black shirt. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a brush. He walked into her room and Megazero looked up and jumped on her bed. Vile sat behind her and brushed her hair. It had become a routine that didn't bother him as much as it did in the beginning. Megazero sat patiently as Vile tried to put her hair into a ponytail. He was a perfectionist at times and her ponytail would piss him off, if it was off. He cursed as her hair would rebel against his hands. Megazero would smile and try to keep in her laughter every time she heard him.

Vile put the brush down and said. "Done." Megazero turned around and thanked him with a hug.

"Are we going?"

"Where?"

"To the park. You promised." Vile rolled his eyes. For weeks he's been delaying the field trip. He was coming out of excuses as the days went on and today he couldn't seem to think of any.

"Okay. Let's go."

"Look Vi! Look!" Megazero was sitting in the sandbox with a pile of sand in front of her. "Look at my castle!" Vile mumbled to himself as he looked at the sand. There were leaves and sticks sticking out of the sand. He rolled his eyes and said.

"Good job." He tried to make himself comfortable as he moved at his bench in the shade. A woman walked up with a little girl. She sat down next to Vile and the little girl ran up to Megazero and they began to talk and immediately became friends. The women had red hair and looked to be about her late twenties. Vile watched Megazero as she got up ran to him.

"Vile."

"Yeah?"

"You see that castle?" Vile sighed and nodded. You've only shown me the same pile of sand over and over for the last thirty minutes….

"It's for you." Viles' thoughts were interrupted.

"What?"

"Once I get moms' revenge and I'll make you a real castle, okay?" Vile smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll hold you to it." She ran back to her new friend and went up the playground equipment. The smile didn't leave his face…this one was real.

"She seems to love you a lot." The young woman commented.

"She's not my child."

"Neither is Melody. I'm her stepmother. Her father and I just got married a few weeks ago. Melody isn't warming up to me just yet but you and your child seem to have a strong bond. You've had her long?"

"I've had her a few weeks."

"Where are her parents? On vacation? Work?"

"Dead."

"Oh…" The women looked shocked and she watched Megazero. "She looks very happy for that to have happened. Does she know?"

"I keep nothing from her." Vile said as he continued to smile. "She's my responsibility."

"You and you're wife must have a changed your lifestyles for her."

"I'm single."

"Oh…." The women looked amused. "I see… it must be different changing from your single life to a full time parent."

"It's not a big deal anymore. She's really not that bad. She's pretty responsible. Very mature for her age. She understood and took everything well when her parents left. Barely cried." The woman nodded. The two girls ran up to them. Megazero had a dandelion in her small hands.

"Look Vi!" She handed him the weed. "Is it not cool? I saw it and thought of you." Vile blew it and watched the seeds float along the breeze.

"A weed….hard to get rid of and just when you think it's gone it comes and kills your lawn." Megazero was smiling and nodded. "Just like me."

"Will I one day be like you?" Vile leaned over and ran his hand through her hair and replied.

"Maybe…." The lady smiled and said.

"Now why would you want to be a weed, when you can be a rose?" Megazero looked at her and thought about it.

"A rose?"

"Beautiful but deadly." Vile replied. The women frowned and said.

"You seem very child-like to me. How did your parents die?"

"They were killed by a-"

"You don't need to explain." Vile glared at the woman. "She has no business in your life…Let's go." Megazero looked at the lady and then her little friend.

"I think you're raising her in an inappropriate manner." The women said. Vile ignored the women and left. Megazero followed. The lady stopped her and said.

"He's not hurting you in any way is he? Don't be afraid to let someone know." Megazero giggled and replied.

"Why would Vi want to hurt me?... Bye Bye." She left them and caught up to Vile and took his hand. Vile grinned and said.

"Well put."

A.N: I think it's a very cute thing that a child can make Vile smile. Well that's it for now!! Until the next time!!!! R&R!


End file.
